


home of my heart (is in your arms)

by kunclipse (princemin)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26306389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princemin/pseuds/kunclipse
Summary: “I didn’t mean to fall asleep,” Donghyuck said, clearing his throat when his voice came out husky from sleep. “I was waiting for you.”
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 22
Kudos: 214





	home of my heart (is in your arms)

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by the recent Vlive Mark and Haechan did together, Mark's bed selcas and my personal sapphic yearning!
> 
> Title stolen from my notes app where I, once in a blue moon, wax poetry about my girlfriend.
> 
> I hope you enjoy! Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated <3

Donghyuck was woken by the quiet creak of the door and the slip of light that seeped through the doorway, right into his eyes. He let out a quiet groan and moved so that he could bury his face in the crook of his arm. 

“Sorry,” came a whisper as Mark shuffled into the room and closed the door again. The sun was setting behind the half-closed blinds above the bed Donghyuck was buried within. As he peeked out from his hiding place and saw the orange stripes painting the room and Mark’s silhouette in a nearly unrealistic warm glow, Donghyuck felt an urge to pick his phone up from the nightstand and take a picture of the view.

Though, before the decision to do so processed through his sleepy brain, he realized that he was still in his day clothes. He leaned upon his elbow and watched as Mark let his backpack fall to the ground by the desk and headed over to the wardrobe. “I didn’t mean to fall asleep,” Donghyuck said, clearing his throat when his voice came out husky from sleep. “I was waiting for you.”

“It’s okay. I’m sorry I was late.” Mark huffed as he wiggled out of his jeans and almost tripped over his feet trying to put on some sweatpants. Donghyuck laughed at him silently. “Yangyang texted me that the back tire of his bike had burst and so I covered for him for a bit.”

Donghyuck hummed. He’d send Yangyang a bunch of angry faces and knife emojis later. For now, he just wanted to be near his boyfriend. He let his head fall back down on the pillows before he spoke. “I’ll forgive you if you get over here within the next ten seconds. I’m so cuddle deprived that I think my heart is about to stop beating.”

Chuckling, Mark pulled his hoodie over his head and set it over the back of the desk chair for Donghyuck to steal and wear for his morning classes. He left his t-shirt on as he  _ finally _ took off his glasses and came over to the bed. “Dramatic.”

Donghyuck only grumbled as he reached out for him, making crabby hands. Mark crawled into the bed and leaned down to bring their faces close but Donghyuck huffed and grabbed his shoulders, nudging at him to turn around. 

Mark raised his brows in surprise but went pliantly anyway. “What? No kisses?” He asked as he rolled over and settled down, his back facing Donghyuck.

“Nope! That’s what you get for being late,” Donghyuck sing-songed as he held onto the back of Mark’s shirt and scooted closer to him, pushing the sheets down to his waist and tangling their legs together. “Come closer, little spoon.”

He knew Mark was blushing even before the other let out a tiny giggle that made Donghyuck’s heart soar in his chest. He grinned as his boyfriend scooted backwards until he was pressed right against Donghyuck’s chest and he could easily wrap his arm snugly across Mark’s torso. He let out a breath, satisfied when he pressed his palm against the other’s chest and felt the soft thuds of Mark’s heartbeat against his skin. _Ba-dum, ba-dum, ba-dum._ _Mine, mine, mine._

“Did you eat dinner?” Mark asked, bringing one of his hands up to lay it over Donghyuck’s, absentmindedly tracing his pointer finger with his own. 

Donghyuck gave him a confirming hum. “Got lazy though. Just heated up yesterday’s leftovers.” He finished his sentence by burying his face into the nape of Mark’s neck, inhaling deeply. Mark didn’t smell distinctively like anything. A bit like clean laundry. A bit like warmth. A lot like Mark, and entirely of home. 

Mark’s shoulder twitched when Donghyuck nuzzled his nose against the back of his neck. “That tickles,” he said quietly, taking in a breathless inhale between the words.

“Does it now?” Donghyuck murmured, smiling as Mark squirmed in his arms, hiking up his shoulders. His heartbeat was getting faster beneath Donghyuck’s palm. Donghyuck pressed his lips to the nape of the other’s neck. Then closer to his shoulder. Picking up the pace, he went for the side of Mark’s throat and peppered it with kisses until Mark was laughing openly and uncontrolled. 

“Hyuck,” he hiccupped between giggles, managing to escape Donghyuck’s hold enough to turn onto his back and cup Donghyuck’s face, holding him back. Donghyuck watched as Mark tried to catch his breath, face flushed in the dimming orange glow of the bedroom. The smile on his lips was wide and relaxed, eyes bright where they stared right back at him. Donghyuck watched, and he loved. He loved so much. 

Mark brushed his thumb over his cheek, fingers curling slightly behind his ears, making Donghyuck suppress a satisfied shiver. He went willingly when Mark pulled him down and into a kiss. 

It was a soft press of lips, an ‘I missed you even though the last time I saw you was ten hours ago’. Donghyuck captured Mark’s bottom lip between his, sucking on it gently. The other sighed in a way that said ‘ten hours is too long’.

Hooking his leg over Mark’s hip, Donghyuck leaned further into the kiss, his mind a pleasant hum of Mark’s fingers in his hair and his heartbeat against his palm where he still had his hand on his chest. When Mark licked into his mouth, all sweet and unhurried, Donghyuck could’ve sworn he was going to melt right into his boyfriend’s body and turn them into a mould that could be displayed in a modern art museum somewhere where sunsets were always just like this.

Donghyuck was the first to pull away, breathing out a laugh through his nose when Mark chased after his lips as if in a trance. He succumbed and gave the other three more pecks before he settled down half on top of him, cuddling in as close as he could and resting his head on Mark’s chest. 

Mark held him close, tracing lines onto the bare skin of Donghyuck’s arm as he breathed in and out. For a moment, they just laid there. Breathing, holding, feeling. 

Donghyuck’s eyes fluttered closed when Mark pressed his lips against his forehead. “I love you,” he whispered, like it was a secret that was only meant to be shared during moments like this.

As if the first time he had told Donghyuck he loved him hadn’t been while he was yelling at the top of his lungs, scared that Donghyuck couldn’t hear him over the sound of the train’s whistle. It was after they’d had a fight over something so insignificant that neither of them even remembered anymore. Donghyuck had, on a whim, decided to go visit his parents for a week. Mark, the idiot, had rushed to the station on the last minute and screamed those words for all the people to hear just as Donghyuck’s train set off the platform.

Donghyuck had said them back, through laughter, three hours later at his hometown’s train station. Mark had jumped on the next train that left in the same direction, taken a bus from two towns over and then ran from the bus station to Donghyuck. The same evening, he’d been introduced to Donghyuck’s parents as his boyfriend.

“I love you,” Donghyuck whispered as well, like it was a secret shared just between the two of them. Though he wouldn’t have minded if the whole world knew.

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kunclipse)   
>  [CC](https://curiouscat.qa/kunclipse)


End file.
